Martial
by aquayao
Summary: He didn't know what to do...there was no way out of the situation except to ask for the aide of the one man he hates the most. Hyde. One-Shot.


Martial

Authors Note: I'm writing this in my first period since I'm finished with all my HW for the weekend from this class. I'm ahead. A-heh (dork)…yeah. I thought of this while walking to school and just had to write it. It's my first One-Shot in a while. Hope you enjoy it! ~B.B.

A cold night filled with the terrors of Victorian England. Though the walk home was short, no one could help but shudder at the terrible thought of walking home alone through the streets. Drunken men, glad to have it be a Friday- though their presence at work tomorrow was needed; were occupying the Red Rat and other such houses of dirty business. One man among the many men walking home was the target for three people. One man's silver hair barely shown in the dark shadows of the street, where his one friends red hair gleamed slightly like a promise of a flame in a small kindle pile. The one female among the two men was lean, and related to the red-headed man meaning she too had red hair only it reached her middle-back.

"Are you sure about this, Isaac?" The red head nervously, winding her arm around the silver-headed man. He gave a cold laugh and embraced the female harshly.

"Why wouldn't I be, Ada?" He asked smoothly. The red-headed female Ada looked at her brother.

"Levi? You want to continue? Dr. Jekyll is a well-known man. We could get caught!" Ada whispered shrilly. Both men shushed her and Ada buried her face into Isaac's arm. This kind of behavior would be considered improper…if they were being watched. Although, considering the status of the trio- the behavior would be tossed off with the simple fact that Ada was a prostitute. The clothes of the three were the most obvious distinction of their social class. Ada's elbows, shoulders and ankles were showing which was the obvious sign that Ada sold herself nightly to the men of London. Isaac had on a white shirt and black pants, followed with ratted shoes that had seen better days. Amos was a little better dressed with a tan colored shirt and black pants; but that was due to the fact the last man he robbed had those clothes on at the time.

"I'll go up and distract him. Say that my child is in the alleyway, or something. Ada, you go to the alley and start sobbing…try to sound younger. Levi and I will ambush him after that." Isaac was sure of his plan, the others knew that much. It was a slightly different plan that they usually stuck to, but it would work.

It had too.

Dr. Jekyll was shaking a little and limping from Hyde's last attack on London. He could take control whenever he wanted now…the thought caused Jekyll to shudder. As he walked along, he tried to seem like everything was alright. But people could tell from the state of his clothes and the loose strands hanging from his ponytail; something was not right. Henry Jekyll was lost in his thoughts until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to be greeted by a silver-haired man, who had seen better days. Jekyll thought tiredly that he reminded him of Magwitch, the convict who aided Pip in the novel Great Expectations.  Bitterly, Jekyll knew that he was beyond help now.

"Sir," The man's voice was heavily accented, obviously brought up in the slums. "My gurl…she's…she's 'urt, sir. Oy know yer not 'avin yer 'mercy hour' o' whatever it's cawlled right naw, but she needs 'elp. "

Jekyll immediately felt horrible at how selfish he had been. The poor man looked at him with fearful eyes that he would reject his request. With a sigh, Jekyll asked kindly if the man could show him his daughter.

"God Bless ya, sir!" The man replied, hopping a little as he turned and ran towards the alley. Jekyll limped after him, leaning on his cane for support. Smiling a little, Jekyll was glad he could help someone for the first time in the longest time. He heard the sobbing the minute he faced the long, dark alleyway. He picked up his pace, wincing a little as he ran toward the noise. Jekyll saw a young woman who was probably about Lucy's age nursing her arm and crying.

"It's alright." Jekyll said soothingly, looking down at her. "Let's take a look at that arm." The young woman looked up and tilted her head to the side like an animal. Jekyll saw a smile break out, and her eyes glint with a menace he couldn't name. Then something muscular rammed into him and knocked him to the ground. A hand covered his mouth before he could cry for aide from a passerby. He could feel the man searching his various pockets for anything he could find. Jekyll started to squirm and be as much of a pain as a possible. It wasn't until he bit down on his attackers hand was he hit across the face.

"Help me, you idiots!" Cried the man, and Jekyll felt harsher pressures descend on both his arms. He could feel the attacker pat around his chest pockets, and move lower to his torso where his HJ7 drugs were stashed. His only hope of escaping…Hyde!

That was it! Jekyll closed his eyes tightly and thought with all his might. _Hyde…Hyde…help. You disgusting man, help! Both of our lives are in danger here! We could both die, you fool! Where are you? _

_**I'm not doing this for you, Jekyll. But for my life. **_

_Thank God you're selfish asshole. _

Jekyll opened his eyes, the face of his attacker outlined. The heat, lightheadedness, feeling of euphoria- everything that meant Hyde was about to take over. Jekyll finally gave this all over to-

**Hyde. **He stopped moving, faking death.

"Did you feel that?" The attacker asked nervously. When the other attackers mumbled a simple 'yes', the man ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit. He wasn't supposed to die." The Woman said. Hyde suppressed a chuckle, and opened his eyes as the man removed his hand from his mouth and slowly got off his body.

"Welcome to hell, Gentlemen." Hyde said coolly, bending his legs over his head and using his momentum to bring him on his feet. The silver-haired man uttered a single curse as Hyde picked up his cane.

"Which one of you should I get first?" Hyde mused, smacking his cane against his thigh. "Which one…my my, this is a hard choice." It was then that the red-haired man made the only move he could think of. He grabbed Hyde's neck and shoved him against the wall.

"Oh. A volunteer!" Hyde said jovially, kicking the man in the knees so he would let go. After Hyde twirled the cane in his hand once; he gripped it in his hands and whacked the man's head. With a satisfying crunch, the red-haired man fell to the ground.

"No!" Cried the woman who Jekyll had wanted to help, Hyde turned around with a smirk on his face.  
"Pity such a beautiful face must go to waste." Hyde said, putting his cane to the side and walking up to the woman. He put a cold hand on her face and she shuddered.

"Don't touch her!" Snarled the silver-haired man menacingly. Hyde chuckled and reassured him that the woman wouldn't be hurt. His other hand traveled up her left arm and rested on her neck as his other hand slid down to her jaw. With a violent motion, Hyde snapped the woman's neck.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" The man's voice was shaking now…

Two down, one to go…

"I said she wouldn't be hurt…much." Hyde cackled and picked his cane back up; walking towards the man slowly.

"What's your name, Boy?" Although the man could be older than Hyde, he could care less.

"I-Isaac."

"Ah. The Biblical name…'Laughter', I think it means. You don't seem happy now, Isaac. Maybe that's because I killed your friends." Hyde mused again, putting his hand on his chin in a mock think.

"No, that's not it. Because you wanted everything I had for yourself. You just wanted my shit for yourself...Yes, Isaac. I know how your mind works. All you people are is the same. Want, Want, Want. Disgusting." Hyde sighed.

"I guess I'll have to kill you." He said giddily, bringing his cane up over his head and whacking Isaac over the head with his cane. The crack of impact was satisfying, and Hyde watched the last body hit the ground.

_I didn't want you to kill them, Hyde. _

_**You did. It was an unspoken request. After seeing us, they would have squealed…then what, Jekyll? We'd be ruined. **_

_I'd be ruined. We'd be tested. Prodded…_

_**Exactly…the least you could do is be thankful, you Dumbass. **_

_Fine, Fine…Thank you. _

_**I did this for myself and no one else. **_

_I thought as much. Selfish Bastard. _

_**You're unoriginal. Lucy came up with that one last night. **_

_You sicken me. _

_**I try, Jekyll. I try. **_

After a small matter of minutes, Hyde became Jekyll. As Jekyll tried to get home as fast as possible, Hyde recounted his favorite 'martial' moves.


End file.
